funnyvideosfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Fabulous 2
The Funniest parody of team fortress 2. After the countdown starts for 60 seconds, the red players go crazy such as heavy saying doctor, other heavy shooting red players with the engineer's sentry gun, another heavy saying "dead" repeatedly after knocking scout everytime he spawns and the red player was thrown by red soilder to the blue window. Inside the blue base, they were waiting for food while heavy was laughing through their jokes. the Countdown comes with crazy like "ok here we go 0" instead of "5 4 3 2 1." The blue door opens throwing the sniper out and closing the door. Red heavy asks doctor to heal him but gets shot in the head by the blue sniper. The blue soilder commands the blue players to attack before gettting knocked out while the blue players attack the red players. Everything goes crazy such as, scout crazily running at ultimate super speed, red scout spawn killing the red players while other red scout is knocked by the red scout thus knocking off that blue sniper. The blue engineer builds a sentry and the red players get shot after they say that he sucks. but the sentry explodes (the red spy destroyed it while invisible) and the red spy says the same thing they said earlier and then shoots the blue engineer in the head. The red heavy is in the kart using bannanaright close to the sweeper and the sweeper sweeps it. The Blu heavy on kart goes on Red Heavy's head before knocking red heavy down. The blue heavy gets knocked out by his craziest racing while the blue engineer attempts to rebuild the sentry. But blue engineer is again shot by the red spy. The blue players and red players spray-fight on the wall. The blue Engineer goes into it, sees a small animal and takes the small animal's head. then he drops it and laughs until he sees the eeliot's fun box (a trap opening to dimensions and video game engines). The Blue Engineer opens it but gets pushed by the dimension and game engines back to the team fabulous 2 world. Then the 30 seconds commercial shows up then ends after 30 seconds of PS3 game. At night, The Red Fox commands his troops to capture all blue engineer's friends and turn them into red troopers so that the moon would not delay and they succeed. But the uncaptured blue engineer finds out all this and shoots down red fox's red troopers, bringing them to the same team where they were. Blue Engineer falls on the guy that deactivated the blue door and dies, but respawns to the same team too. The blue players cheer on him but also scream when they see the moon falling. The Blue engineer uses the guitar to get the door open, but also gets pushed outside. The blue sniper gives the Blue Engineer his hat and tells him to get moving. Blue Engineer then says "allrighty then" and runs, but gets tripped by a barrel thus breaking the guitar. Only the ones can asume that they gave him another guitar. The Blue Engineer goes to the top of the Cubix Square right where red fox is at and plays a guitar song, sending the moon and the Red Fox to where they were from sending moon to The Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask and sending Red Fox to the same dimension where he was from. the red and blue players go to the guitar lesson to watch the Blue Engineer teach the Red heavy his guitar song lessons. here are the images shown: Category:Tf2 videos